The Inferno
by Dee8907
Summary: This is just for plain humor and fun! Please dont take it too serious,plus it's my first ff.


THE INFERNO  
  
Summary: This story takes place right after the Providence Season 4 Finale "Out of Control" and a little after everything settled in the ER Finale "Lockdown". Things get a little out of the ordinary when Syd needs medical assistance.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything in this story. This is just for pure entertainment!  
  
At St. Claire's Clinic in Providence, the place is filled with smoke and Syd is trapped in the inferno.  
  
Syd: HELP! I'm stuck! Someone rescue me!  
  
As soon as she says it, two firemen come running in to rescue her. She faints into the arms of one fireman from exhaustion.  
  
Fireman #1: (with Syd in his arms) Hey, Syd?  
  
Syd: Who are you?!!?!?! Wait Burt?  
  
Burt: Yep it's me! I was SO worried when I heard you were trapped in the blaze! I thought I would never get to profess my love to you!  
  
Syd: What?!?!  
  
Syd then faints and they take her into the ambulance. Burt stays with Syd and is conversing with one of the paramedics.  
  
Burt: So Cook County it is.  
  
Syd: (wakes quickly) What? Is that even a real hospital? It would be in Chicago!  
  
Burt: Ah...well... the writers thought it would be a good idea to do a crossover with ER to boost the ratings. Hey, it worked for 'Third Watch'!  
  
Syd: But what how am I suppose to get to Chicago in like 3 minutes?  
  
Burt: Well, we got commercials. Plus, IT'S A TV SHOW! No one will know the difference.  
  
Syd: Oh okay! (Goes back to sleep)  
  
The ambulance soon arrives at the ambulance bay of Cook County General. A handsome young doctor, John Carter, and a nurse, Abby Lockhart, come out.  
  
Carter: What do we got?  
  
Burt: Um... Syd here got caught in a fire. She kinda fainted.  
  
Carter: (whispers) Dude, can you at least ACT like you know what you're doing?  
  
Burt: Hey, it's 'Providence'. It's not our fault we don't have a big enough budget to know all that mumbo jumbo. I mean how many times have you saw a paramedic on Providence spit out all that medical crap. Not often I know and dude, IM A FIREFIGHTER! And then how many times do you see commercials for 'Providence' saying "Ooooo! Let's praise 'Providence' for their Emmy nominations!" We are a good show! Just because we don't get nominated for every award like SOME shows doesn't mean we are bad!  
  
Carter: HEY! We only got 4 nominations! 4! And they weren't even in main subjects!  
  
Burt: Oh Boohoo hoo to you!  
  
Abby: Will you two please SHUT IT! We have a show to do! (Gets back to show) She's waking up.  
  
They put Syd into a trauma room and examine her. Carter spits out all his medical crap out to show off and then acts like he does the tests  
  
Syd: DDAAMN! You're HOTT! What's your name, doc?  
  
Carter: (in his flirty voice) Well I'm Doctor John Carter, Miss Hansen.  
  
Syd: Actually, it's Dr. Hansen.  
  
Abby is writing stuff down and rolls her eyes.  
  
Carter: Well, Syd, I actually have a girlfriend. She's Miss Lockhart over here. (Puts arm around Abby and Abby fake smiles)  
  
Syd: (whispers) I know you can use another triangle come on! This show is into triangles, right?  
  
Luka walks in.  
  
Luka: Yea, but eventually Carter will find out that Abby is not that pretty and she is not that special.  
  
Syd: (whispers again) Didn't you use that line last year?  
  
Luka: Hey, just because we have a bigger budget than you doesn't mean we don't struggle. I mean we recycle lines and plots all the time!  
  
Abby: EXCUSE ME! You are the ONLY person who thought I wasn't that pretty and special! Carter is better than you! Plus he has been out with almost every female in the hospital.....  
  
Luka: See that's a recycled plot. Do you remember Doug Ross? Continue.....  
  
Abby: Anyhoo, he prefers me the best! If you want to mess with me buddy, I'll bring you down!  
  
Burt: Don't worry about him Abby. Syd will realize I am her soul mate!  
  
Carter: Isn't that a recycled plot?  
  
Abby: On our show not on theirs.  
  
Joanie enters the room with a pissed face and the scary music plays.  
  
All: JOANIE?!?!  
  
Burt: JOANIE?  
  
Joanie: YOU! You said that you were going out with some other girl when I asked you back into my life. You little....  
  
Luka: Ha-ha! You didn't think your ex was special or pretty enough either? HA!  
  
Abby: You know what......  
  
Abby and Joanie are seen smacking Burt and Luka with IV poles and other metal objects. The scene fades and you see Syd wake up and look at the clock. It says 10 PM  
  
Syd: (giggles) Wow! That was definitely one of the weirdest dreams!  
  
Syd turns the TV on and 'ER' is on. She starts to laugh but continues to watch it. The episode ends. 


End file.
